


Пожары

by selenlune



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenlune/pseuds/selenlune
Summary: Азула никого не любит и не хочет, чтобы любили ее. Ей нравится чувствовать, что люди ее боятся, нравится показывать свою жестокость и вызывать еще больший страх.
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Пожары

Лето в столице выдалось аномально жарким. Пустынные улицы тонут в знойном мареве, распахнутые окна занавешаны циновками, чтобы палящее солнце не пробиралось обжигающими лучами внутрь зданий.

Азула сходит с ума от жары и скуки. В королевском дворце душно, даже маленький ветерок не залетает в распахнутые высокие окна. Стены всюду задрапированы тяжелым темно-красным бархатом и принцессе кажется, что всюду вокруг нее кровь. Кровь и золото. Обилие позолоты режет глаз, когда на нее падают солнечные лучи. Азула кладёт стопку документов на стол и устало трет переносицу. Заниматься делами решительно невозможно.

Принцессе хочется спрятаться от этого вездесущего солнца. Оно словно насмехается над ней, светит лучами в глаза, надменно повиснув на небе. Слишком высоко, не допрыгнешь, не погасишь этот глупый космический светильник. Раньше Азуле нравилось думать, что она сама — солнце. Ослепляющее, неумолимое, готовое сжечь все на своем пути. Сейчас ей хочется быть похожей на молнию, быть такой же дикой, стремительной. Смертельно опасной.

Магия огня начинается с дыхания. С умения контролировать свои эмоции. Азула привычно отсчитывает свои вдохи и выдохи, покидая кабинет. Ежедневный ритуал: (один, два, три) запрятать все переживания глубоко в себя, (четыре, пять) расправить плечи, поднять подбородок, (шесть, семь, восемь) закрыть за собой дверь, согнув руку в локте за спиной.

В длинных коридорах дворца пусто, все обитатели забились в самые темные углы, спасаясь от невозможной жары. Стены противно теплые, воздух нагрет настолько, что тяжело дышать, но принцессе, кажется, совсем нет дела до этого. Идти уверенно, держать спину и неважно, что происходит в голове, какие бури иссушают душу. Азула идет по длинной галерее, громко стуча каблуками, почти чеканя шаг. Рубашка под доспехом намокла от пота и противно липнет к спине, но принцесса не обращает на это внимание.

Голова начинает болеть от нестерпимой жары, но Азуле плевать. Азула с болью давно на "ты". Боль превратилась в фоновой шум, который со временем почти перестаешь замечать. Но она все еще сидит внутри, ждет малейшей трещинки в броне, чтобы вырваться и диким пламенем разорвать душу, испепелить и оставить после себя мучительную пустоту. Но принцесса держится, терпит, с удовольствием мазохиста изучает эту боль. 

Коридоры дворца длинные, душные и запутанные. От жары мутит и картинка плывет в глазах, солнце, заглядывающее в каждое окно, бьет по глазам яркими бликами, словно пытается вызвать у Азулы приступ мигрени. Принцесса уже не уверена, что идет в нужном направлении. В детстве она гордилась тем, что хорошо знает дворец, помнит каждый уголок и потайную лестницу, но со временем интерес к тайным ходам угас, погребенный под горами дел и обязанностей. Ежедневные маршруты свелись к кратким перебежкам между комнатой, кабинетом и тренировочным залом, и принцесса уже не была так уверена в своей памяти.

Стены в большей части дворца черные, из вулканического камня. И каждая завитушка на предметах интерьера напоминает о том, что это вотчина народа огня, величайшей нации в мире. Но эта галерея отличается от остального интерьера: серые стены, нет ни позолоты, ни драпировки. Азула смутно помнит это место. Кажется, в детстве они с Мэй и Тай Ли прятались в потайном проходе возле двери и пугали Зуко. Но предаваться ностальгии не хочется. В галерее относительно прохладно, а отсутствие позолоты дает долгожданный отдых глазам.

Азула привыкла считать, что ее детство было прекрасным. Привыкла считать, что сама не нуждалась в матери, приучила себя думать, что брат так близок с матерью, потому что не может оправдать ожидания и надежды отца. А похвала отца – единственная мера успеха в мире Азулы. Ради похвалы отца она сутками не вылезала из библиотеки, разбивала кулаки в кровь в тренировочном зале. Короткий взгляд и снисходительная улыбка давали краткое удовлетворение, но не тушили пожаров в душе. И со временем принцесса смогла найти в этом сжигающем все пламени свою силу. И сама стала пожаром. Диким. Разрушающим.

Из другого конца коридора навстречу принцессе двинулся силуэт. От духоты девушку все еще мутило и она поначалу не могла разглядеть, кто идет. Поняла только по походке – ровной, как будто плывущей, уверенной. Мэй. Несчастная девочка из уважаемой семьи, безответно и безнадежно влюбленная в непутевого братца Азулы, предателя и изгнанника. Вечно бесчувственная и холодная, этакая снежная королева. И Азула внезапно чувствует, как ее тянет к этому холоду и равнодушию. И отпускает себя, перестает чеканить шаг и сопротивляться спонтанным чувствам.

Азула никого не любит и не хочет, чтобы любили ее. Ей нравится чувствовать, что люди ее боятся, нравится показывать свою жестокость и вызывать еще больший страх.

«Страх – единственный надежный способ»

Азуле нравится думать, что она ни в ком не нуждается. Нравится ощущать свою власть и независимость. Нравится подчинять и ломать людей. Но именно сегодня с Мэй так поступать не хочется. Не хочется пугать. Не хочется принуждать, заставлять. Однако Азула - принцесса, она должна править, а другие – исполнять приказы, потому непривычные мысли отбрасываются на задворки сознания.

Поцелуи Мэй неожиданно горячие, со вкусом разочарования. Азула ожидала льда, равнодушия и желанной прохлады, но вместо них получила жар и страсть. Мэй вся такая горячая, будто ее лихорадит, целуется так, словно на грани истерики, и Азула чувствует, что вся она почти начинает плавиться под пальцами девушки. У холодной и неприступной Мэй под кожей тоже полыхают пожары, тоже прячется боль, и принцессе от понимания этого становится вдруг легко и спокойно. Сознание медленно уплывает, оставляя на поверхности лишь одну мысль. Не нужно держать лицо, не нужно контролировать эмоции. Впервые в жизни Азуле не хочется владеть.   
Азуле хочется отдаваться.

***

Вечером, лежа в постели, Азула поглаживает спящую Мэй по обнаженному плечу и думает. Думает обо всем подряд: о погоде, о матери и брате, делах, которые нужно сделать завтра, и отчетах, которые нужно отдать отцу после совета через неделю. Мысли хаотично роятся в голове, не задерживаясь, пока осознание простой и очевидной вещи не простреливает мозг. И постоянная фоновая боль как будто ослабевает, отпускает душу из стальных тисков.

Азуле нравится лгать самой себе.

А еще ей очень хочется, чтобы ее любили.


End file.
